Twisted Sakura Blossoms
by Emerald-eyes
Summary: Sakura’s trapped, but in a way you couldn’t imagine. Apart from every one hundred years. SS AU. Now finished
1. Twisted

**Disclaimer for the Story**: I'm only going to say this once, Sakura, Syaoran and all other characters mentioned in the Cardcaptor Sakura anime series that I used in my harmless, non-money-making piece of fiction do not belong to me. However, they are owned by several large conglomerates that I can't touch, like CLAMP and Nelvana (Yeah right.). Any characters or places that were not mentioned in CCS **do** belong to me. I made them up. Mine. But I still don't own CCS, or anything to do with them. I do, occasionally, use them for chores. But all authors do that, so it doesn't count.

_This chapter begins as a flash-back. Please don't review and ask why this is so confusing, think of it as an intro into the story._

This is a repost of this story! I edited it and changed so much of the dialogue so really, if you've read it, it's VERY different. Well…it's better. I think so. Up to you really, Review and tell me you love it or hate it. Tell me what I could do to make it better. Because I'll do it, I really will.   
  
 ----  
**Twisted Sakura Blossoms**

**Chapter One: **Twisted**  
By Emmy**

----

Sakura Kinomoto would never be broken. Not by this witch, not by anyone.

The witch had chased the girl through the forest and had injured her along the way; her shoulder was bleeding and had a gaping wound in it. She was in a clearing in the middle of the forest that was on the outskirts of her home. Well, what was left of her home. Tomedea, a tiny town in Japan's country-side had been burned down in a fit of rage by the witch that was chasing her. Her friends, family and the people of the town she worked so hard to protect, every one of them was dead. She was shaken from her grief-induced riviere by a cackle, then a voice.

"Found you."

Sakura stumbled a little, clasping her shoulder. She searched the place with her eyes, not seeing one other person. She tried using her magic, but she'd tried fighting back, and little of her energy was left. She couldn't pick up anyone, and she couldn't fight anymore. She quickly formed a plan in her head; she had enough magic to knock the witch out for a while, a few hours at the most. She could run to the nearest town and get stitched up. By that time she should have used enough of her magic to seem like everyone else. A few days on the road and she could be out of Japan. Then she'd have to spend her days running until she'd gained enough strength to battle the witch. But she needed to buy some time; she'd talk to the witch. She'd try and see if she could lure her out, "Who are you?"

   
The voice cackled menacingly, but never answered. Then, powerful dark purple shapes burst out of the bushes and surrounded her. They were shaped like wolves, and attacked like them too. When Sakura felt the bolts tearing into her flesh, she knew she'd gotten herself into more then she could ever handle. She was done. She couldn't fight this…all-powerful monster. She almost fell, but all she had left was her dignity, and she wasn't giving that up. The witch seemed to sense that.

   
The voice teased her from all around "Poor Sakura, not much to live for is there? Go on, scream and cry. You know you want to."  
  
The voice echoed all around, like there were many people hiding in the thick shrubbery. Sakura would not allow her knees to give way to please the sick mind of her opponent. She stood, pretending to be as confident as could be and screamed "Never!"  
  
She wasn't sure to whom or to where she was screaming this at.

A bright light erupted from the trees again and hit Sakura square on. But instead of pain, she felt her knees being thrown to the ground and her hands going out into a bowing motion. She felt humiliation fill her and then despair 'Let me die, please, let me die. She's taken everything, including dignity.'  
  
Her back was being pushed to its limit, any time now she was going to hear the bones popping. She prayed to whoever was listening to make her death quick. But the witch obviously had other ideas. She saw feet, pale as milk in front of her, then one on her back, pushing down harder, "Sakura, join me."

Sakura spat out, "Never!"

The foot pressed harder, "I could give you the world, and you refuse to take it? I could spare you and allow your poor, dead mother to rest in peace. You know, she begged for her life. Begged."

Sakura rolled over weakly, the foot lifted from her back. She tried to stand and began to wobble, allowing herself to just stay on her knee's, her voice rose with shaking fury and hate, "My mother would never ever beg for her life. She was beautiful and strong and so much more then you could ever be. She would never beg! I don't deserve to live when my mother isn't."    
  
The woman snorted a little and a strange laughter filled voice invaded the angry silence, "Why die when you could just suffer forever?"  
  
Sakura's curiosity was sparked and she raised her head a little, the pain's hold ebbing away a little and said with a voice filled with doubt, "But I can't live forever."  
  
It was a question Sakura shouldn't have asked, she knew that and the woman with a voice like that of a predator, said in a cold, hideous voice, "I'll show you."  
  
Sakura knew immediately that she shouldn't have asked when her back was hit by a bolt of intense pink light and the woman began explaining as Sakura began to morph "You see, my dear, I'm creative. I'm also a lot smarter then you could ever hope to be. So, Sakura, you're going to be a tree."  
  
Sakura felt herself rise into the air, a bright light surrounding her, making it near impossible to see, and the air seemed heavy, she couldn't breathe. She felt an intense pain on her right side and when she looked, she screamed. A large brown branch was sticking out of her side. She squinted through the light and shouted in a voice filled with fear, a voice which betrayed Sakura, "But why? Why do you want to kill me?"

   
The woman cackled but never answered.

   
Sakura sank towards the ground; tree limbs appearing even faster now. Every second she felt the searing pain of a new branch. Her hair rose and became varying states of thickness. All the pain blurred into one large streak of agony. Sakura's legs stuck together and her feet became imbedded in the ground and she felt roots burst from her feet. She tried to scream but her mouth was now smooth and brown. Her skin, instead of peach, was now a beautiful brown, smooth and incredible. Soon, her wild, frightened eyes began to fade away, until the fact that a young woman was even in the tree, was no more.

The woman smirked and leaned on Sakura, feeling a beat go through the tree, she cackled, her magic had worked. The girl was still alive, in a lot of pain, undoubted, but still alive.  
  
She opened her eyes, her long sleeve was wet. Tears were running down the tree's trunk. She smirked even wider; she'd managed to break the girl. She cackled then disappeared with a loud pop.     
  
She didn't see the dark-haired figure run across the clearing and place her hand on the tree. Nor did she hear the powerful spell being spoken, rescuing Sakura.

"_Five Hundred Years is yours to keep. Do not find your true-love and forever you will sleep." _

------

I am SO bad at poetry, it isn't funny.


	2. Welcome To Hong Kong!

Info on the style of dress: I'm using traditional Chinese clothing so if I spell some things wrong or do anything wrong, please tell me immediately. I don't want to offend any cultures - I also know, that traditionally, the Chinese dress do not have pockets. Yelen is special so her qiapo has pockets. I might introduce some western dresses when some things happen. May I  
  
----  
  
Twisted Sakura Blossoms Chapter Chapter Two: Welcome to Hong Kong!  
  
By Emerald-eyes ----  
  
"Mother, will you please stop interfering?!"  
  
"Xiao-Lang, for heaven's sake, show some respect!"  
  
"Mikado, I would really like to talk to Xiao-Lang along, if I may?"  
  
The council member bowed and left the room, not doubt to be listening on the other side.  
  
When the heavy door had closed, Yelen turned to her only son and the formidable lady sighed and massaged her temples, a few pieces of black hair falling in her face. She brushed them back before looking at her son again "Xiao-Lang, I want what's best for you and the clan and only that. She was a nice girl, pretty, and with a magical aura."  
  
Xiao-Lang, better known as Syaoran, slumped into a chair opposite to his mother and despondently looked at a spot on the wall, treating his mother as he always had, as if she was just another person. He finally spoke, a note of desperation to his voice, "But she was a complete idiot!"  
  
Yelen tutted her son and he made no move to correct himself, instead he kept on going, "I didn't like her, she couldn't hold a decent conversation."  
  
Yelen sighed, "Many girls in this city are the same, but you can't spend years trying to find the one girl who will not flutter at the mere site of you. You're nineteen soon, most clan leaders are ready with a wife at seventeen. Why are you so different, darling, why?"  
  
Syaoran stood quickly, and made for the door. Slamming it behind him, Yelen shut her eyes with frustration as she heard him stomp down the hall. She looked out to a large window, overlooking her garden below, and putting her head in her hands, she whispered to an empty room, "What am I going to do with him?"  
  
Syaoran quietly treaded down the stairs and slipped through the kitchens. He roamed the house freely and often, and this was the most direct way to the training room in the back of the garden. The kitchens were a bustling, smelly and slightly dank place and Syaoran's least favourite spot in the house. He preferred the openness of his training room to any other place in the world. Annoyed at the open staring, the irritable young Li stalked through the kitchen and out of the back door.  
  
Keeping up his quick pace, he made his way through the training rooms, tempted to jog the rest of the way. But his hopes of a peaceful training hour were short-lived, his eldest sister Xeifa ploughed straight into him, a bright spark of happiness. She ruffled his hair and smiled at her brother "Xiao-Lang, darling, aren't you meant to be posing with us for the portrait?"  
  
He suddenly remembered the portrait and miserably sighed "Yes, I suppose I am"  
  
His eldest sister Xeifa, looked incredibly elegant. Her ankle-length, dark- blue qiapo had golden dragons crawling up the sides of the splits, the splits that showed up to her knee. It was embroidered with golden thread and golden buttons fastened the high neck. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun with one cherry blossom placed in the side of the bun. She took his hand and began dragging him over to where his other sister's sat posing.  
  
The other three, Fanren, Fuutie and Feimei all looked equally as elegant as Xeifa.  
  
Fanren wore her dark red qiapo with beautiful black patterns twining all over it. Her hair matched the other three girls. She sat on a tall chair with her legs neatly locked into place. Middle sister, Fuutie wore a plain emerald green qiapo with golden buttons on the neck. She sat next to Fanren, kneeling on a pillow. Feimei wore a cherry-blossom-pink qiapo with white flowers embodied all over it. She also kneeled on a pillow, on the opposite side of Fuutie. Xeifa took her place up the back; her hands placed on Fanren's shoulders.  
  
A place was obviously reserved for him beside Fanren and Xeifa.  
  
Syaoran stayed behind for a few minutes, admiring the site openly. The Sakura Tree, in front of which the group was posing, was in flower and blossoms floated in the light breeze. His eldest sister beckoned him into the portrait. He strode forward and scowled as he took his place beside Fanren and Xeifa placed her hand on Syaoran's shoulder.  
  
They posed like that for hours; Syaoran's training even stretched to the limit as he stood. He could only imagine what his sisters felt like. They were each quite active as it was, and found it difficult to hold a pose for more then an hour. It was late evening before they stopped and the portrait painter began to pack up his things, claiming he would be back tomorrow to put the last touches on it. Each of the children bowed and thanked him. Xeifa began showing him the way out with a blush in her cheek and a twinkle in her eye.  
  
Syaoran watched as his sisters began to disperse and go in to go get changed for dinner. He too began to walk towards the entrance of the kitchen, preparing for dinner. Collecting his thoughts, he decided to change course when inside the manor. He walked up to a grand painting of his parents and pulled it open by its almost invisible hinges. He closed the painting/door and walked into his study, inherited from his father. He cringed at the thought, the murder all too fresh in his mind.  
  
Syaoran remained in his study for most of the evening, ignoring his mother's calls, unaware of the magic going on outside.  
  
The Sakura Tree stood stock-still, before swaying slightly in the wind again. A warm glow, a sparkling blue, enveloped the tree like a hug. A girl floated out of the tree, gracefully touching down, her long golden-blonde hair fluttering in the unnatural breeze and her eyes closed. She opened them and the glow of the tree stopped, as did the unnatural breezes. She surveyed her surroundings, shivering in her greyish-black tunic-dress that looked like it was five-hundred years old.  
  
For this girl, Sakura, it was probably extremely close to the truth.  
  
She shivered as a night wind whipped past her, lifting her dress slightly. The head-chef looked out his window, disturbed by the glow, and in the middle of chopping a duck's head, saw the girl. He grabbed his largest knife and went towards the door, quick and as stealthily as his large, wobbling tummy would allow. He ran out the door screaming "Thief! Get off the property!!"  
  
The other kitchen staff looked at the man as if he'd sprouted four heads and was speaking in Latin until they saw a girl, running as fast as she could towards a wall. The girl scaled the wall as fast she could, narrowly missing her foot being cut off by the insane cook. Instead, it hit deep into her foot, ripping apart flesh but thankfully missing any major ligaments. She screamed, but to high with adrenalin to care much about the red blood pouring out of it. She limped as quickly as she could into the Hong Kong streets with the cook screaming obscenities behind her.  
  
A few minutes later, a loud, feminie voice was heard from the door way of the kitchens "Where is the cook?"  
  
He walked inside, panting and taking off his hat and wiping his forehead with his apron. He saw Yelen in the doorway, looking furious. She marched towards him and towered over him "I heard yelling about a thief and other obscenities from this part of the house, and then I heard a scream, explain!"  
  
His belly, wiggling in fear and his voice quaking "I saw a thief near the Cherry Blossom. I chased her off."  
  
Yelen visibly relaxed, but not allowed a smile onto her emotionless face "Very well done Cook, now please continue with the duck?"  
  
He nodded and placed his chef hat back and returned to the duck, he knew he had cut her foot and he remembered his knife and began to clean it. Its sharp, silver exterior glinted in the bright candle light. But he couldn't forget the girl's face as quickly as he washed the blood off his knife; she had looked so confused and frightened. That same confused and frightened girl could be anyway in the city, possibly curled up in box, on a street corner somewhere.  
  
But, the frightened girl was not. She wandered the streets, not sure who to turn to or where to go. Could she walk into a shop somewhere and ask where she was? No, not dressed like she was. So she passed every shop as curious onlookers wondered why as girl, as pretty as she was, was wandering the streets alone. Soon she came to back streets of Hong Kong, the bad side of town.  
  
She passed countless massage parlours till she saw a girl, dressed in a normal qiapo but with sides that reached up to just the middle of her thigh. She was giggling and waving at men, who looked at her interestedly. She stood on a street corner and had a sign next to her in Chinese, it read 'My name is Sheng-Xin, there are many more like me. Please ask for directions"  
  
Sakura, quite shabbily dressed next to 'Sheng-Xin', walked towards her, she seemed friendly enough. She tapped her shoulder and the Sheng-Xin spun around and answered, smiling, "Yes little one?"  
  
The girl was taken aback by her sudden friendliness, it seemed genuine enough. Sakura responded with a big smile and spoke in fast Japanese "I was just wondering if you knew where we are?"  
  
The girl laughed and responded back in Japanese, "We are in Hong Kong, China, the centre of the world!! Why, little one, do you ask? Are you lost?"  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled shyly. Her ankle throbbed painfully, she winced and Sheng-Xin looked at the blood pouring onto the sidewalk from the gaping hole in Sakura's ankle. Wordlessly, Sheng-Xin took her hand and began walking with her.  
  
The odd pair stopped in front of a large wooden door, blending in with the wall, with a large sign above it, lit with one candle. Sheng-Xin pushed open the door and made her way through the smoky throngs of people. Loud music played and a crowd chattered as Sakura worried about spilling blood onto the luscious carpet. Sheng-Xin stopped by a thin, elderly looking woman wearing a classy emerald green qiapo, with small slits to her knees and tapped her on the shoulder "Yen-Jing, can we help out this girl?"  
  
Sheng-Xin motioned towards Sakura's ankle and the women turned round and smiled at Sakura, her elderly face crinkling with a smile as she grabbed Sakura by the arm and shouted back to Sheng-Xin "Thank you, dear, now back to work! I'll take it from here."  
  
Sheng-Xin smiled and waved and shouted back "I'll be back later!"  
  
She waved to Sakura, "I'll see you tomorrow as well, little one. I wish you luck with your ankle."  
  
Yen-Jing had already dragged Sakura to a small dark room in the side of the club. She sat Sakura down in a high backed chair and told her to wait. She came back with a bandage and some water and began tending to her ankle extremely skilfully. She finished bandaging Sakura's ankle with a satisfied, "That'll do till tomorrow and I'll redo it."  
  
She stood and looked Sakura up and down, "You're quite pretty, I can see why Sheng-Xin brought you back. What's your name?"  
  
Sakura responded quietly, tired as all hell, "My name is Sakura."  
  
Yen-Jing smiled kindly, "I can see you're quite tired, so I'll make this quick. You can stay here, but you'll have to work."  
  
Sakura nodded, "I can do that. And I thank you for taking me in; I don't have anywhere else to go."  
  
Yen-Jing helped Sakura up, "Dear, I won't keep you up much longer, but we'll get you washed and into some new clothes."  
  
Sakura smiled gratefully, and bowed, "That'll be wonderful."  
  
Yen-Jing walked out the room, Sakura following, watching the crazed woman mutter things "Emerald green qiapo, bring out your eyes. We'll have to train you, should be a good tea server, no shame in that. Not ready for the entertaining yet."  
  
She pulled her out of the small room and marched her up the dark wooden stairs. She led here down a carpeted hall and towards a bathroom. A large bucket of water sat beside a large tub, capable of fitting three grown men. She poured the large bucket of water, warm from the last user, into the tub and told Sakura to strip. Sakura did as she was told, unbothered by her nudity. Yen-Jing took her clothing and made a mental note to burn it.  
  
Yen-Jing pointed to the bath and Sakura stepped into the scalding water, hotter then she first thought. Her skin turned pink and Yen-Jing bent down and began washing her hair for her. Yen Jing looked oddly at the leaves and bark that came out of Sakura's hair but did not mention them.  
  
She left Sakura to soak and came back with an emerald green qipao with golden dragons woven into the material and golden buttons. She also had emerald green slippers prepared for her. She handed Sakura a towel. Sakura walked behind a screen and began to dry herself. She squeezed her hair dry and then pulled on some underwear and next came the qiapo. She fumbled with the buttons but got them done up eventually, she squeezed into the shoes and Yen-Jing called from somewhere in front of the screen, "Are you done Sakura?"  
  
Sakura shouted back an affirmative and Yen-Jing walked in and ordered Sakura to sit on the chair that had her clothes sitting on them. She began to braid Sakura shining, golden blonde hair into a plait that hung down her back. She asked Sakura, "Do the clothes fit?"  
  
Sakura nodded and Yen-Jing smiled, her brown eyes crinkling "Good, now, please take them off and wear this."  
  
She handed Sakura a plain slip and exclaimed simply, "It is to wear while you sleep."  
  
Sakura nodded and went behind the screen again, passing over the qiapo with gentleness, and throwing on the old, beige slip. She passed Yen-Jing the shoes and Yen-Jing opened the door and walked her out.  
  
She led her down a series of halls and up some stairs till she was on the top floor in a corridor with only one door at the far end. They both went towards the door and Yen Ling turned towards Sakura and began speaking in a hushed tone "Welcome Sakura, to your room. Your roommate is a slightly older girl, Wu-Chun-Mei. Breakfast shall start when all the girls arrive, so be quick. Your training shall begin tomorrow morning, an hour after breakfast. Here is your qipao and shoes, more underwear shall arrive in the morning. "  
  
She passed her back her clothes and Sakura held them, tight, to her chest.  
  
Sakura bowed respectfully and opened the door; she was greeted with a room lit by candles. A pretty girl with mid length, deep brown hair and black eyes greeted her with a squeal, "Welcome Sakura! My name is Wu-Chun-Mei!"  
  
Wu Chun-Mei wore an identical slip, except it was dark blue. Her hair fluttered about her shoulders and down to the middle of her back. Wu Chun's qipao lay at the end of her bed; it was dark blue with black designs woven all through it. Her bed was covered with a dark blue, lumpy duvet, then a blanket. The room was warm, with light wooden walls and a beautiful bay window over-looking the harbour. There was a seat in front of the window and a small table with a candle on it. The curtains were shut and were a light cream. The floor was wooden with a large oriental carpet covering it. Wu Chun's bed was up against a wall and in a corner near the door and Sakura's bed was to the side of it.  
  
Wu Chun hugged Sakura with a lot of force and began chattering to her non- stop but when Sakura saw her bed, she could've collapsed. It was a warm looking thing, with a wooden head board and a beautiful forest-green duvet. A checked blanket was at the end of the bed. The mattress looked soft and squishy felt that way too when Sakura tested it. She laid qipao at the foot of the bed, folded and her shoes beneath her bed. She smiled at Wu Chun, silently begging her to stop talking, "Wu Chun, thankyou for the welcome but I am rather tired; I would really love to sleep now."  
  
Wu Chun nodded and grinned sleepily "I am rather tired myself, good night Sakura, pleasant dreams"  
  
"To you the same, Wu Chun. Please wake me when you wake up and we'll go down to breakfast together" Sakura muttered back sleepily.  
  
"Of course I will Sakura. Good night." Wu Chun answered as she blew out the candle on the table and returned to her bed.  
  
Sakura couldn't sleep, no matter how tired she was. The transformations always took a lot out of her. But, she kept wondering what this place was and the soft snores of Wu Chun told her she couldn't ask now. She couldn't see much but she was warm and comfortable and the soft lull of a flute somewhere was making her sleepier. She turned to her side and closed her eyes, thanking the gods when she finally fell asleep, her dreams taking her far away from Hong Kong, to where her family was.  
  
------  
  
Ooo, go me. That's the second chapter down. Also, want to be apart of my snazzy updating list? You get a nifty personalized email from moi along with an excerpt of the new chapter and you know immediately after me posting. Please say if you want to in a review and I'll be sure to add you.  
  
I should be updating EVERY Sunday. 


	3. Only Magic

Hey, I absolutely adore everyone who's reviewing. I really love and appreciate it.  
  
----  
  
Twisted Sakura Blossoms  
  
Chapter Three: Only Magic By Emerald-eyes  
  
----  
  
When Sakura woke that morning, a large pair of brown eyes seemed to be staring into her own bleary green ones.  
  
Sakura gasped and pulled the covers over her head, almost fainting with fright. A happy sounding voice, filled with laughter yelled into her ear, "Get up Sakura!"  
  
Sakura remembered suddenly where she was and looked out from her covers, swearing under her breath. She rolled over and called out, "It's to early Wu Chun!"  
  
Wu Chun smiled tore the blankets off Sakura, "No its not, you lazy thing! We have an hour to get ready for the day, and you have training. We also need to neaten up the room, surprise checks happen all the time."  
  
Sakura grumbled as she tiredly stretched. She lazily put one foot out of the bed, then her other, feeling a pain shooting up her ankle. She stood up and picked up the blanket, then threw it over the bed. She picked up her qiapo and underwear and placed them on the bed. Wu Chun passed her a towel as the two walked out the room.  
  
They descended into the madness of all the girls walking towards the three bathrooms. They found the one that Sakura had used last night. The water was boiled and several other girls were in the communal bath. No one seemed embarrassed of the nudity that was so obviously on display. Wu Chun began undressing as Sakura closed the door. They both stepped into the bath and after a few minutes, the other girls looked at Sakura curiously. One piped up, breaking the uncomfortable silence, "Are you Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was busy undoing her hair as she nodded. The girl smiled curiously, "They say you're Japanese? Is it true?"  
  
Sakura allowed her honey blonde hair to fall loose as she leaned her head against the side, the other girl's attention riveted to her, "Yes, it's true. I am Japanese."  
  
The other girl curiously wondered aloud, "Why do you have such good Chinese?"  
  
It was no problem to Sakura, having learnt it from a Chinese traveller coming through her village when she was a little girl, "Someone taught me, a long time ago."  
  
The girls all sat in silence as a girl reached out and took a lock of Sakura's long hair into her hand and with a jealousy filled voice she said, "You are lucky to have such beautiful and different hair. Now the men will look at you."  
  
Sakura allowed the girl to play with her hair. It was true that her hair was also unusual in this place. It was honey blonde in a sea of dark browns and blacks. She choose not to focus on the comment about the men all looking at her and relaxed in the bath for a few minutes longer.  
  
A bell sounded from outside a few minutes later and the other girls lazily got up, grabbing their towels from the pile heaped in the corner. Sakura felt confused, was the bell some sort of signal? She reached out and grabbed a girl's shoulder and asked with alarm in her voice, "What's going on?"  
  
She wrenched her shoulder from Sakura's grasp and gave her a dirty look, "I would appreciate it if you didn't grab me so hard."  
  
She began talking like she was talking to someone slow and stupid, "The bell sounds when it's time to get out of the bath. Silly girl. We don't sit here for hours soaking away. Now get, I have to boil the water and Im already late."  
  
Sakura pulled back, and looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. She stood up and grabbed her towel, hurriedly walking away, confused by the girl's sudden icy personality.  
  
Sakura then found Wu-Chun in the crowd. She attracted a few strange looks but thought nothing of them. They walked up the staircases and came to their room. Sakura went straight for her emerald green qiapo and underwear. She pulled on the underwear and then on came qiapo. She did up the buttons, feeling like she was now practically an expert. She turned to Wu Chun and asked "Am I ready?"  
  
Wu Chun, who had been ready for the last five minutes, laughed; "Now comes your hair and make-up, I can do them for you. We'll make a bun in your hair and put these in."  
  
She pointed towards a pair of dark green chopsticks on the dresser top. They were wooden, with little lighter green cherry blossoms winding round on them, beautifully done. She sat Sakura down on a chair and began doing her hair. She placed the chopsticks in, one across each other. Then she commanded Sakura to close her eyes as on came her foundation, then some blusher. Some lipstick was added and Wu Chun muttered, "It's a shame to put make-up on you."  
  
Sakura looked into the mirror and smiled, you couldn't tell she was wearing any make-up, apart from the glossiness and different colour of her lips and the slight redness of her cheeks. She had never worn any make-up and it felt thick upon her cheeks and the lipstick felt strange on her lips. Wu Chun began expertly doing her own hair and did her own make-up, leaving Sakura to gape in the mirror.  
  
They arrived at the bar where Sakura had been in the other night; Sheng-Xin was there, talking with Yen Jing, wearing a slightly more respectable qiapo now. Her hair was a deep black and her eyes were alive and bright. She was signalling a lot with her hands and talking earnestly. The qiapo was tighter then Sakura's own, clinging obscenely to Sheng-Xin's hips. Wu Chun poked Sakura's side and Sakura looked at her. Wu Chun pointed her head in the direction of Sheng-Xin "Why were you staring at Sheng-Xin?"  
  
Sakura felt this was the time to ask, "Why is Sheng-Xin's dress tighter then ours? And the dress she was wearing last night...gosh, it was very daring. "  
  
Wu Chun snorted, "First off, it's a qiapo, not a dress. And Sheng-Xin's the front girl. She's the prettiest one out of all of us, she's a flirt and most importantly she doesn't blush or lose face in front of men."  
  
Sakura nodded as Yen Jing tapped her glass, already seated at the make- shift table, "Please sit girls."  
  
All the twenty others sat at the table which was actually four tables pushed together. The tables were a dark wood. Sakura looked around; the walls had a wooden strip, just below the beautiful green material that lined the walls. There were framed, painting of beautiful girls all down the stairway. The room had a small area where alcohol was kept in a bucket filled with ice, which a girl was tending to right now. She finished and came to the table and pulled up a chair and sat down.  
  
Sakura looked around; each of the other girl's attention was riveted to Yen- Jing. Yen-Jing tapped her glass once again, even though it was silent, "Good morning girls." she said in a quiet, controlled voice. She was looking at each of them, like they were precious treasures. The girls all echoed with sweet voices, "Good morning Yen-Jing."  
  
She smiled and began with the daily notices, "First off, there is a new girl in our midst. Sakura, won't you stand please?"  
  
Sakura stood and blushed a little at all of the eyes focused on her. Yen- Jing continued, "Please be kind and courteous to Sakura, help her when she makes a mistake as she doesn't quite know the ropes yet." She motioned at Sakura again, "Sakura dear; please sit. Also, we must congratulate Chen-Lei for braving, despite social ranks, to court Xiao-Lang Li, a very handsome heir to the largest clan in China."  
  
The girl, Chen-Lei, had a large pout on her face, "He threw me out. He's absolutely horrid!"  
  
Yen-Jing chuckled, "Well, Chen Lei, I believe you learnt your lesson?"  
  
Chen-Lei crossed her arms and muttered aloud, "He's awful! All he wants to talk about is swords and fighting! To bad he's so attractive; his face alone makes me want to try again."  
  
Chuckles surrounded the girl as she smirked, Yen Jing held up her hands to quiet them and began talking again but Sakura wasn't listening. She wondered if the man Chen-Lei talked about was truly that bad. Maybe Chen- Lei was still a bit bitter, and as far as she knew, she probably was. Her trance was quickly snapped away by the scrape of chairs and Yen-Jing calling her name.  
  
She turned her head and looked over and saw Yen-Jing beckoning to her. She stood up and walked over to her, smiling.  
  
Yen Jing pulled her over and led her into a small room, the same one she was in last night. But this time, she saw a small tea set and two chairs. Yen Jing sat down in one and Sakura sat down in the other. Yen-Jing smiled at Sakura indulgently, "I apologize for not giving you time to go help clean up; I just think it would be best if we start immediately. You better be eager to learn and not to full of yourself."  
  
Sakura nodded and Yen-Jing's smile grew wider, "Good, you are now a working girl, do you understand the term?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, and Yen-Jing explained, "Well, it is a girl who entertains and accompanies men. Sometimes they just want someone to talk to. Sometimes they want more. At my establishment, it doesn't go past a little feel; if they want more, they can be sent to somewhere else. "  
  
Sakura nodded and a bewildered look came across her face, "A working girl? I've actually never heard of them until now."  
  
Yen-Jing nodded, motherly look came across her eyes, "I understand your confusion Sakura, and a lot of girls never have. Many don't come here by choice."  
  
A sad far-away look came into Yen-Jing's eyes. She quickly snapped out of it, "Anyway, so we better begin with your training."  
  
After Yen-Jing had checked Sakura's ankle and bandaged back up, they spent the entire morning training until Sakura could barely hold her back any straighter, be any more polite or have her smile any wider. Yen-Jing clapped her hands with delight after Sakura demonstrated pouring tea correctly, "Excellent work, Sakura! You're doing wonderfully. But, is there any special skill you may have? We all love a bit of a performance."  
  
Sakura thought long and hard before her face broke into a smile, "I can do magic!"  
  
Yen-Jing raised her eyebrow, "Interesting...I was expecting something different but oh well, what type of magic? A card trick perhaps?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, a smile gracing her pretty pink lips, "Real magic. I can call elements at will. It was taught to me by my mother, a powerful mage; it's this ancient elemental dance."  
  
Yen-Jing couldn't bring herself to laugh at the girl who believed so thoroughly that she had magic 'this I must see'  
  
"Sakura, are you absolutely serious?"  
  
Sakura nodded again "I am very serious, Yen-Jing. As a little girl, I was raised with magic. I know it's a little far-fetched but Im serious"  
  
And with that, she made some fire appear in the palm of her hand to prove her point. Yen-Jing stood up immediately, and backed slowly away, eyes never leaving the fire, "S-Sakura? Is that real?"  
  
Sakura expression was serious now, "Yes, it is. I'm sorry if I scared you. I shouldn't have tried so hard to impress you."  
  
Yen Jing watched Sakura very carefully, the fire's glow reflected in Sakura's emerald green eyes "Sakura, your dance, what does it involve?"  
  
Sakura snapped her hand closed, the flame disappearing, "It involves scarves and fans, that's all I can tell you. It's a long-held family secret. Magic isn't a big secret but the dance can only be taught to direct family members."  
  
Yen-Jing nodded, "Family secret? I understand. Sakura, I think I may have a job for you."  
  
Unbeknownst to Sakura, all the time she had been explaining, Yen-Jing had been thinking how she could use Sakura's talent. Yen-Jing was nice; she just had to watch out for herself as well. And the idea clicked. A large party with the Li's was about to happen and they asked for a girl from Yen- Jing. Gold, riches and respect could all be hers if Sakura agreed. Yen-Jing put on a sweet tone, "Sakura, there is a celebration going to happen at the Li household. I'm asking you to perform your dance for them"  
  
Sakura winced a little, "But, my dance shouldn't be used for entertainment purposes, it was used for celebrations in my village."  
  
Yen Jing's sweet tone snapped and became business like, "This is a celebration. And let me put it simply for you, Sakura, you need money, I need money. Do your dance and get paid, its simple. Forget about the tradition."  
  
Sakura felt unsure, "Perhaps, I mean, the dance is only used for festivals but this is a celebration."  
  
Yen-Jing knew she was getting somewhere.  
  
"Ok, Yen-Jing, I'll do it."  
  
Yen Jing clapped her hands with delight and began babbling about practising but Sakura heard none of it, she was lost in guilt.  
  
'Mother, you taught me to respect my gifts and not to show them off. Am I doing so?'  
  
She could only pray her mother wasn't rolling around in her grave worried about her daughter. But Yen-Jing was right, she needed the money. In this century, it seemed that money was more important then tradition. Perhaps it was this Li family that had her tree in their yard. It seemed the place where she had first found herself was rich, beyond her wildest dreams. Perhaps they were the Li's.  
  
She was snapped out of her planning by Yen-Jing shaking her, "Sakura, we have two days. Are you listening?"  
  
Sakura nodded, and Yen-Jing continued talking, "You will be left alone to practice for the rest of that day"  
  
Yen Jing said it gently. She could see from Sakura's haunted eyes that she had drudged up a few unwanted memories. "In that time however, I need to know what costume you perform in and get the measurements. I am a quick seamstress. I can get you ready."  
  
Sakura wondered if she would be ready for facing her past and remember something so close to her heart.  
  
------  
  
Anything I can do? Anything you think I can change? Review and tell me!  
  
Also, points to SakK, the name Wu Chun Mei comes from the book, 'Chinese Cinderella'. Which I do not own. 


	4. Rivers

Disclaimer: Bite me.

Notes: I know this is short and horribly late but I had my holidays and I went away and I also had my appendix out. So I have my reasons but I am awful sorry. Hope I haven't ya know…made enemies of you all because quite frankly, I'm not in the mood to be flogged. So, read on, leave a review and continue on with your day. Thanks to all those who have left their lovely reviews so far! I adore each and every one of you. If you're reading this and not leaving a review, shame on you. It only takes a minute. Don't just do it for me, do it for every author who's stories you read because it does it for them, trust me. ;D

----

**Chapter Four:**  Rivers

----

Sakura nervously tugged at her kimono. It was not the one she described to Yen-Jing, how could it be? The dress had shown itself to be more of a challenge and would have taken far too long. The one she wore now, though plainer, was still certainly beautiful. Yen-Jing had had called a kimono maker in, the best and the quickest. She had never realized that the Kimono could be so complicated. She had to have the maker teach Yen Jing how to tie everything up. The kimono she was wearing was dark red, a Li Clan colour, with a splattering of cherry blossoms creeping up the sides and sleeves, creating a garden look. The obi was decorated also, a black and brown design.

She wore sandals with white socks, as was the custom. In a large bag, she carried several deep red opaque like scarves. She nervously twisted around in her seat, trying to find a comfortable place in the hard seats of the carriage. The ride had been short, about twenty miles from the centre of the city. The home was set in the hillside with a northern wall facing the city and the rest of the home surrounded by dense forest.

She was helped from the carriage by a servant and took in the beautiful front of the home. It was grand and incredibly expansive, the grounds alone being at least fifteen acres or more. It was a large, brick-like structure with many chimneys, quite western in it's styling but with many Asian influences. She was led through a creaking door, and the blindfold was taken off her. She took a deep breath, the house, was amazing. It was completely dark wood with dark green wallpapers. Glass boxes on tall pedestals housed strange things, a sword, a shield and a book. The book was beautiful, but a book seemed to be a bit out of place. A tall man looked her up and down and his mouth twitched, Sakura was immediately apprehensive.

The events which had led to her escape from the tree and over the garden wall were blurry but a man cutting into her ankle were a sharp reminder that it wasn't a dream. She still had a bandage covering the wound, expertly done by Wu Chan and this house was built around her tree, she could feel it pounding through much of the stair way. Sakura wood, she laughed inwardly, was rather rare and several of the larger branches had been cut to make banisters. Sakura was led through several more doorways until they reached a small, dank room with laughter and the sound of clinking utensils and scrapes could be heard through the thick walls, muffled though.

The man nodded to Yen-Jing and said in a hard, cool voice towards Sakura, "Prepare yourself, you are in a room next to the dining hall. If dramatic entrances are needed, plan carefully. The music sheets were sent to us by Yen-Jing, you have five minutes."

He nodded once more to Yen Jing and looked me up and down, then left through a dark door leading into the dining hall. I turned to Yen Jing fearfully, "This family . . . are they good to mages like me?"

Yen Jing turned her head and looked through the wall, "Sakura, I am one the very few who knows this and I trust you with this. Do not reveal it at all to even one kind stranger, it is private."

Sakura nodded, and Yen Jing snapped her head back and her gaze penetrated through Sakura, "Good girl. They are all magicians themselves, three people in that hall have no magic but were raised around it, and know it well. Sakura, how can they judge you? They'd just be judging themselves."

Sakura nodded slowly and began pulling out my fans and scarves, preparing them around herself so they'd float on invisible unfelt breezes. The man came in, a deep dislike spreading through Sakura as he sneered, "I shall announce you now, come out when you hear clapping."

Sakura nodded and steadied herself as she heard his voice, changed and joyous sounding, "We have tonight, Ladies and Gentleman, entertainment of a different kind. This young woman, by the name of Sakura, is a new one in the ranks of Yen-Jing's army of seductresses, I present to you, a rare Japanese flower doing a dance, entitled 'The Dance of Elements."

Applause started up as Sakura walked out, her scarves billowing behind her. Whispers were heard around Sakura, but she tuned them out, and began precise simple movements in time to the drum beat. Slowly, the beat itself became more complicated and Sakura became faster twirling scarves in the most frightening of ways, a gust of wind came from seemingly no where and billowed her dress, creating a dramatic picture. Another whisper wave came washing through the hall, obviously someone had sent for someone to close a door. She smiled inwardly, changing to a slower pace and allowing peaceful movements to flow through her body. Earth began to fly around her, creating mystical patterns.

Understanding flowed through the hall and Sakura began to look around, soaking in the details and people. Her movements became fierce, powerful and deadly, she spun and a tornado of fire encased her body, licking at her kimono but never once setting her alight. Sakura spun then, the fire coming down with her, towards the ground and she traced a circle around herself and jumped up, twisting her hands in intricate patterns. Water sprung up, doing the same as the earth, twisting around her in small little rivers, allowing her body to be seen through a wildly twisting pattern of water.

The scarves themselves began to glow brightly, turning into larger patterns of water. Sakura threw up her hands, her movements a blur now and twirled, going down to the floor, the crowd, so used to magic it seemed, didn't flinch when she clapped, and two things happened. The drums created one sharp end, and the water fell and went out into waves, almost hitting the table, then evaporating a foot away from Sakura. She stood up and pulled her hands together and bowed.

The hall clapped loudly as a woman stood, then hushed them and spoke in a clear, concise voice towards Sakura, "I, Yelen, congratulate you on a wonderful performance. Come take a place next to my niece, Meiling."

Apparently, judging from some of the looks, this was an unusual practice. The woman pointed to where she was to sit.

The girl, Meiling waved kindly. But Sakura noticed the male sitting next to Meiling, who looked the same age as Sakura when she had been cursed, seventeen. His position was ridged and unrelaxed, his arms crossed and his chocolate brown hair falling into his eyes. He was attractive, his skin was tan and he looked to be of a strong build. His clothing was a man's ceremonial garb and was dark green with white and lighter green embroidery.

Meiling had two black buns with hair coming out of them; she was pretty in her own way. Her skin was also tan and she was wearing a deep red qiapo with golden embroidery and golden buttons. Sakura bowed again to the woman and walked daintily and respectfully towards her chair, keeping her head low. She could feel Meiling's eyes on her.

She hungrily looked at the food around her and Meiling leaned over, and smiled kindly, "Sakura was it? Eat away; it's yours as well as ours."

The young man, had been looking out of the corner of his eye, and shook his head slightly, then loudly proclaimed "Now Meiling, it's not nice to treat our guests that way. You of all people should know that she is not allowed to eat our food, unless she is served it by one of us."

His voice, Sakura thought to herself, sounded like chocolate as well. It was deep, rich and slightly comforting. Meiling pulled on a fake smile and turned to Syaoran and Sakura heard her hiss, "Shut up Xiao-Lang! I was trying to get the whore to embarrass herself, it's always fun, you should also know that."

Sakura heard a thump and a whispered ow and a few curses. Sakura smiled to herself again, keeping very quiet because she alone knew what had happened. Xiao-Lang had kicked Meiling, and they were now trading places. Sakura smiled gratefully at him and leaned in, whispering, "Thankyou very much, that was very nice of you."

A slight red stained his cheeks as he lightly shrugged.

------

Oooh YEAH! FOUR CHAPTERS!


	5. Dangerous Electricity

Disclaimer: It's there, bite me.

Notes: Okay, so this was ACTUALLY on time. I'm back on a schedule thanks to school starting again. And I actually rather like this chapter, one of my favourites. If you read carefully, you'll find out the reason why Sakura and the witch fought. It's in the 6th paragraph so I just made it literally impossible not to find. Please, as always, read and review.

----

**Chapter Five: Dangerous Electricity. **

----

"She's where?"

A cold, steel-like voice sharply cut through the darkened hall and the messenger began to shake. A figure descended from the shadows, feminie hips moving slowly, like a serpent. The woman came into the light, her black hair fanning out behind her and her coal black eyes sparkling menacingly "I am not pleased with this. Five hundred years as a tree should have taught her something...the better question is how she got out. I guess the little priestess has a bit more magic in her then I figured."

She stood up, her dress adjusting over her curves and she began to pace, "I'm going to have to do something."

The woman stopped and ran a lazy finger down the enraptured messenger's cheek, "Agree with me?"

The man nodded vigorously, wishing to please his mistress. Angering her was one of the last things anyone could ever do, he'd heard tales, frightening ones. The creature in front of him was immortal, with powers unlike anything seen before. But, his mistress had a frightening obsession with a girl named Sakura, and a little bit of magic that was cast upon the girl. A little magic, truly was an understatement, it was a legend in the magical community.

The tale was that his mistress had battled against a powerful mage that was prophesied to kill his mistress but she won and turned her into a tree. It was a bit like that ridiculously unrealistic story 'Sleeping Beauty'. The woman in front of him though, was no longer the once un-challenged powerful witch she had once been. She had been forced into refuge as decades passed, changing the world from what it once was. She was confused on how this one worked, no longer was magic practiced openly, and war fare was fought with weapons that spat fire.

"I've humoured this little game far to long; I'll cut down the tree myself."

The seductive figure went from beautiful to insane alarmingly fast. It started as a few chuckles, but soon she was cackling with laughter.

The messenger watched with fear. Whoever this legend was, she was in a lot of danger.

--

A week had passed since Sakura had danced at the Li Estate and she and Li Xiao-Lang, better known as Syaoran-san to her, were seeing each other often, almost every day in fact. They had talked at the dinner, after he had saved her from a potentially embarrassing situation. Their conversations had led onto sword-combat, and of course, magic. He asked for her often, close to every-day, and Sakura was doing something rather dangerous and unusual. She was falling in love with the handsome heir.

It was amazing how quickly the seed had taken root. Every day the two learnt new things about one another, she told him stories and he sparred with her, proving to be the better and teaching her. It had seemed they were meant to find each other; fate had pushed two unlikely people together and forced them to have things in common. Sakura believed strongly in fate, and she hoped her fate lay where ever Syaoran's did.

In her other outings from the tree, she had been a street urchin, a powerful witch, an actress in a travelling show and a princess in another. But no matter how hard she had looked, she had never found the one who would free her from the curse. Had she finally found him? No, she didn't believe so, how could he love her? She was the lowest in the chain, a mere men's entertainer . . . a whore. She wasn't good enough for him, he was to perfect.

"Sakura?" a rich voice filtered through her thoughts. It was his voice. "Sakura, we're underneath that tree I wanted to show you."

She looked up and around, smiling, it really was a beautiful tree in bloom. "Oh Syaoran-san, It's beautiful!"

She looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips, "Sakura, I call you by your first name, call me by mine. I will have no more of this 'san' business."

Sakura bowed and threw her arms up in pure joy, "Syaoran, this has been the most fantastic of days. I'm so happy here; I don't overly want to go back to the house."

She grasped his hands and spun him round, his eyes showing that he thought she was crazy, but he spun with her anyway. They stopped and Syaoran sat down, leaning against her tree and she followed his lead and watched the fish dart about in the pond near them. The two sat in companionable silence until, "Don't go then."

She looked over at him, confused, "Pardon?"

Syaoran looked determined, a red blush appearing on his cheek, "I said, don't go. Stay here, I can take you away from that life, stay with me."

Sakura gasped, "But . . . you don't want me," she stumbled, standing up quickly, ". . . No, you don't want me to stay here. I am just a charity cause for you, and I thank you Syaoran and count you highly among men, but I don't want charity."

He shook his head and pulled her back, keeping a secure grip on her hands, "No, Sakura, I want you to stay!"

Sakura tried to wrestle away from his grip, she really did, but his eyes had such an intense pull. She looked away, "But . . . why?"

He dropped her hands and looked puzzled at the question for a moment, and then He put one finger under her chin, and forced her to look at him, "Just say yes, and I'll explain."

Sakura felt so in love at that moment, that all she could do was nod. He smiled, "Sakura, I want you to stay with me because . . ."

"Xiao-Lang, Sakura, please come inside!"

His mother's voice broke the electricity flowing between them, almost instantaneously and he stood, held out his hand and helped her up. "Later," He whispered and walked with her inside. He looked at his mother, almost glaring at her for breaking a moment. "Yes?" he said exasperatedly,

"Now, now dear. That is no way to talk in front of guests." She chided, and smiled at Sakura, "Dear, will you stay here? Xiao-Lang has grown at a little attached to you and it's quite a journey to get here."

Sakura smiled and bowed, "I am grateful for your hospitality, yes, I will stay."

"Good, that's excellent. Also, Xiao-Lang, a guest has arrived. Her name is Karella Longton; she comes from another country, from the British area, a small island perhaps."

A girl stepped out of the shadows, about his age, "It's a pleasure."

She had long raven hair that was twisted in a loose plait and reached the middle of her back. She was clothed in an elegant dress, a corset type top with off the shoulder sleeves, and a bell skirt. The dress itself was black with white adornments. Sakura wondered if she was uncomfortably warm in the April weather of Hong Kong. She had a feeling she recognized her, then it hit as her coal black eyes landed on Sakura, a smirk twitched at Karella's pretty features. Sakura couldn't believe it was her; she was dead, gone, dust in the wind, perhaps a reincarnation?

Then it hit Sakura just how old she would be turning. It would her five hundredth year, half a century as a tree. This was that horrid witch, coming to see the end of the spell, in which Sakura would die. Sakura felt overcome with shock and soon she felt the cold ground rushing up to meet her as she fell. Sakura didn't hit the ground though, but she was out cold. Syaoran quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground; he nodded politely to Karella and hurried away with Sakura bundled in his arms.

"I'm so sorry," Yelen began,

"It's alright, and those two truly are a cute couple." Karella was quick to interrupt, her voice dripping with lies.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong idea, Miss Longton. Perhaps in London that is how they do things, but not here in China. She's nothing more then a phase, a plaything." Yelen was quick and sharp with her reply.

Karella nodded, and smiled politely and looked around at the beautiful home. She reached up and touched paintings, stroked furniture and let her hand slide over the wood. "You do have a beautiful home; it is most grand compared to my own, especially the grand paintings. You don't see things like this in London." She said dreamily, looking at a portrait of the cherry blossom.

"It is a lovely painting. One of the loveliest in the house." Yelen's cool business-like tone seemed to trip for a moment.

Their conversation was cut short as Syaoran strode through the halls, doors slamming in his wake. He arrived and launched into a brief update on Sakura, "Mother, Sakura is sleeping in one of guest room. She is in no immediate danger and I expect her to stay for the evening. Who shall inform the House?"

"I shall." Yelen's cool tones didn't drop at all, not even in the presences of her son.

He nodded and went through the halls again, the almighty racket of doors slamming following his. Yelen turned back to Karella, "Miss Longton, you shall be staying on the third floor. Allow me to show you around."

And so Yelen showed Karella around the grand house, and after settling her in, dinner came but was a strictly private affair, for family and invited guests only. Sakura had awoken, and now, having been embraced in the Li family home, she was allowed to serve herself. And that evening, Sakura adopted the beautiful room she had rested in as her own. The time passed quickly, two days felt like two minutes to Sakura and Syaoran, growing ever close still, and the beautiful Karella not saying a word, content to paint and write.

Sakura was suspicious to say the least of Karella, and was frightened of her, steering clear of her as best she could. It was a week until her official five hundredth year but to Sakura, it felt like this truly was the end and it wasn't fair. Sakura could have honestly stomped her foot, she was falling in love with Syaoran, and although it could go no where, all she needed was one kiss. A small joining of lips, but there had to be love from both parties.

Sakura snorted, _'Like he'll ever take an interest.' _

Sakura had also found out some rather interesting things in these two days, on the night of her final trip back to tree-land, there was going to be a ball. Sakura did love balls, and there was a dress code as well, western. She had seen the beautiful dresses that Karella had been wearing about the place, and was desperately hoping Syaoran would ask her.

She softly laughed to herself, thinking it was most defiantly nice to dream.

She heard footsteps as she leaned against her tree, her eyes closed, thinking. She heard a soft thump as someone sat next to her, she could never imagine who. She cracked open an eye and smiled softly, "Good afternoon Syaoran."

He nodded to her, showing he'd heard, and then he began to fiddle with some of the tufts of grass, "Uh, Sakura? I know this is forward, and slightly out of the blue but. . ." She heard him take in a deep breath, she nodded him on, and he proved he would need that breath as he said it all in one breath "wouldyoucometotheballwithme?"

She sat up, and widened her eyes. Sakura had defiantly got the gist of the sentence and her mouth came from her soft smile to a wide grin, and she threw her arms around him as best she could, "I'd love to Syaoran!"

He smiled but he didn't hug her back, "I had a feeling you might like to go and I hadn't gotten a date and there were a few men in the kitchens talking . . ."

He dropped the sentence, his eyes twitching slightly as he fell silent for the next few minutes. Syaoran regained his composure and stood to leave, "I'll get you a dress. See you tonight Sakura."

She knew what that meant, training, she shivered with joy. The gleam of the sweat on his muscles, his dark eyebrows knitted together in concentration and he was quite often shirtless. Yes, training time was defiantly her favourite time.

Sakura flopped back onto the grass; her smile growing wider still as the stars beginning to show in the twilight, _'Today **has** been an interesting day.' _

----

Half an hour after dinner and about two hours after we left our heroine, she entered the gym. A loose pair of pants and an old top of Meiling's, a little on the baggy side for Sakura's lithe frame, but it would do. Syaoran had promised hand-to-hand combat, Sakura's hidden specialty. She strode out onto the woven mats, and there stood Syaoran, shirtless and obviously not thinking she knew what she was doing.

Syaoran's first mistake of many that evening.

They bowed, and crouched into a fighting position, then sprang at one another, battle cries sounding. There was a flurry of action, to difficult for an un-trained eye to see or even to guess who was winning. No one was, the skills were evenly matched, and Syaoran's chest was going to be a rainbow of colours the next day. Sakura attempted to aim a very well placed kick to the mid section, but Syaoran caught her leg and threw her down, pinning her.

She rolled him over, till she was on top of him. "You're ok for a girl." wheezed Syaoran. She grinned and suddenly, it was as if the electricity sparked again and nothing could be heard except each other's heavy breathing. Nothing mattered for these two except the locking of chocolate and emerald. Slowly Syaoran began to lean up and Sakura closed her eyes, letting the magnetic forces pull her towards those beautiful lips.

**"SYAORAN?!"**A shocked sound voice came from the doorway; Sakura was yanked off Syaoran by a pair of strong hands.

**"Where the HELL are you taking her? SAKURA!! GET AWAY!" **Syaoran's voice rang through her ears, but she kept eyes shut as tight as possible.

And soon, all went black as she felt a twist of a finger near her neck.

**_----_**

What certain things mean. . .

**Bold **= usually means that someone is angry, shocked and is shouting. I don't like it all in caps, so I use bold instead. Or it's used to emphasize things. You be the judge.

_Italics _= Characters thoughts and my starting and ending notes.

------ = Change of scene, start of scene, etc. ****


	6. Moonlit Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own the name Ichiro Onosaka; I borrowed it from another CCS story and I forgot the title. Go me.

Thanks so much for the reviews so far! They've been awesome. Also, if you want to hand me some constructive criticism, feel free. I need it anyway.

------

**Chapter Six: **Moonlit Secrets****

**----**

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. The pain in the back of her head was enormous and her neck was aching. She sat up and looked around, catching her reflection in a mirror and she looked away. Sakura was shocked; she didn't know it would look this bad. She raised one hand to her cheek, where there was a large, purple bruise and softly touched it. She winced, and lay back down, easing her head slightly.

She remembered what had happened last night, but her memory was foggy from the thrashing she took to the head. She remembered his chocolate brown eyes, a shout, and then pain. Suddenly, as if by magic, it flooded back in picture perfect detail. Syaoran had almost kissed her, and she had been taken away then beaten. She looked around for her captor and realized she was no longer in the small, cold room. With it's concrete walls and floors, little windows and a small stretcher as a bed. She was back in her borrowed room, with a serious looking Yelen sitting at a desk.

Yelen sat in a high backed and uncomfortable looking chair, her eyes perusing the desk's elegant carvings. Yelen looked up, realizing Sakura was awake and Yelen had barely contained anger written all over her face. She spoke, and Sakura felt tremors go through her, "I don't think you quite understand the magnitude of what you've done, Sakura."

Sakura felt shame trickle down her body; it felt like a piece of ice slowly being melted down her back. She looked away, refusing to look at the cold, dark chocolate eyes of Yelen. Yelen spoke again, the tone almost softer somehow, dangerously softer, "You may stay till the end of the week, and then you must leave. You shall not go near Syaoran, nor have any contact with him. You must learn the truth, he is above you. He will always be. He deserves better then you. You may roam the second floor and garden from 8am to 6pm. You shall come to dinner, but you must remain silent. If you break the rules, I'll have you escorted off my premises. Give me your word."

Sakura's head ached and she tried to look at Yelen, but the desk was in front of a window. The sun shone brightly, mocking her, mocking her stupid decision to ever think Syaoran would want her. Sakura spoke with a throaty voice, "I promise you."

She felt saddened that she had to promise Yelen not to go near Syaoran. But it was for the best, she shouldn't go near Syaoran, not after what happened last night. She had to keep to her place, no matter what the costs may be. Yelen clasped her hands on the desk, "He took a real shine to you. And I saw that elemental dance; I am not a stupid woman. Take the spell off him Sakura; it would never work between you two."

Sakura felt it best to keep her original comments to herself on whether or not Yelen was a stupid woman, "I haven't put a spell on him. I wouldn't know how, I know elemental magic, not spells of that nature."

Yelen snorted, "Sakura, I see you're being a little unhelpful; I apologize for what your captor did to you. I did not order it. That is the reason you can stay. Now, onto to other matters, I understand Xiao-Lang asked you to go to the ball with him?"

Sakura nodded, not believing a word about the beating, and leaned back, Yelen started up again, "That shall not go ahead. You will come to the ball, and you will be happy for Syaoran."

Sakura felt confused and voiced her confusion, Yelen's expression hardened, "You will just be happy for him. Do not ask questions. I have a nephew who does not have a partner to go with yet. You will recuperate for the morning, and then he shall meet you next to the Cherry Blossom. He will ask and you will say yes. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura nodded again, not wanting to test the limits of Yelen Li. Yelen nodded and got out of the chair and walked quickly to the door, "I will inform Syaoran of your decision not to go with him. I am right in thinking that you didn't want to go because it would raise more then a few eyebrows?"

Sakura just rolled over, not wanting Yelen to see her tears of pain and anguish. It was a horrible, heart sinking feeling, one filled with honest pain. Sakura held in her tears as best she could until she heard the door creak. Once she had gotten the signal, she cried softly, letting the pillows muffle her cries of pain.

----

Syaoran walked viciously through the halls, in a worse temper then usual. Meiling was too afraid to come near him and wasn't even thinking about that sparring match he had requested. He laughed bitterly to himself; she wasn't as stupid as she looked. He had cornered her last night and in the end had gotten the entire story out of her. Suffice to say, he wasn't happy.

Meiling said she had been watching him with Sakura and was saving him from certain social suicide. She followed them into the training room and had watched them fight and then she had seen him pin her, then she had flipped him. She had yelled his name, signalling to her guard that things had gotten out of hand with Sakura.  Yelen was the one who had put her onto the trail, she claimed, and his own mother was the one who had requested the beating.

Syaoran had also received a memo from Sakura this morning, saying she was going to go with someone else. It was cold, crisp, and in his mother's handwriting. Also, a letter laid open his desk from Eriol. He sighed; he had truly not wanted to deal with the crazed magician today. The letter was long enough; he had taken a shine to a servant girl by the name of Tomoyo apparently. And also the little fact he was coming to Saturday's ball and would be arriving that very day and he would be bringing Tomoyo, regardless.

Syaoran could feel the beginnings of a headache. It was Friday already; maybe he could use a bit of magic to send the carriage careening into a ditch. Yes, a ditch and Eriol colliding sounded very nice indeed. But knowing Eriol as Syaoran did, he'd find some way of reincarnating himself again, an eternal annoyance to Syaoran. And with all the thinking of Eriol, there was the immediate, tell tale throbbing of a headache.

----

Sakura walked out into the garden, her usually sunny disposition about being there completely ruined. Interesting pictures of Meiling being burned by fire ran through her head as she went to meet the boy. She was a slight bit nervous, and was a little self conscious about the bruise. She had asked one of Syaoran's four sisters' to help with covering it, as they seemed to like her. They hadn't questioned it in the slightest, and for that she was grateful, and they did an excellent job with the makeup. But it also made her nervous; they seemed oblivious to it, as if it happened all the time.

She saw a figure standing under the cherry blossom tree and she hurried a little, hoping to have this over and done with as fast as possible. As she got closer she noticed the height of the figure, he was relatively tall. She felt relived and walked a little faster, close to a jog. He finally came fully into view and she a bit take aback. She had thought he would be a little uglier then usual. Sakura wasn't normally so hung up on looks, but, she had seen and almost tasted heaven with Syaoran. She wasn't going to lower herself to hell . . . even if Yelen believed her to be worth it.

His hair fluttered in the wind, an astonishing shade of brown. It was so dark it was almost black, but when it caught in the sunshine, brown flickered through it. His body was well sculpted, and his waist was thin. His back was long and elegant, from what she could see. Now, how to approach him? To late for grand entrances as he was turning around, his deep brown eyes catching her emerald eyes.

Now, Sakura had lived a good number of years, albeit as a tree, but she had seen things in four weeks that some people couldn't dream of. She prided herself on not being easily shocked, but this creature in front of her was shocking her to the core. She inwardly pouted; it wasn't fair that one boy could look so good. He flashed a grin, knocking her out of her reverie and he ambled over.

Sakura smiled, some hair escaping her loose bun and fluttering around her, in what she hoped was a nice way. What was drawing her so heavily to this boy?  No, she inwardly shook her head, she loved Syaoran. This was just a . . . a distraction. She'd go with this boy and then, hopefully, find time to slip back into her tree for a peaceful death.

He was close to her now, "Good day to you! You must be Sakura?"

Sakura nodded amiably, "That I am. And who might you be?"

He shifted his weight, "I'm Ichiro Onosaka, and I know this is a little forward Sakura, but will you come to the ball with me?"

Sakura inwardly cringed, yes, it was indeed a little forward, but on the outside, she lit up with a huge grin, "I'd love to Ichiro - may I call you that?"

He nodded, "I don't see why not Sakura, Japanese I presume?"

And the two engaged in a rather polite conversation, Sakura making the quickest getaway possible. Ichiro was forward, untactful after saying she had lovely legs straight after he had asked her wheather or not she was Japanese. Also, he was a little full of himself, no wonder no woman would go with him, he also happened to be two years her senior. Well, in real time, she was around four hundred and something his senior, but, as she was stuck in a seventeen's year olds body, it would do. She knew Syaoran was better then Ichiro. She missed him horribly.

Sakura didn't like getting into little complications about her forms. It just caused confusion and upset feelings, she steered clear of saying she was five hundred. A she entered the cool house, she shivered. Karella was just standing at the top of the stairs, staring.  Sakura felt Karella's eyes travel down Sakura's form, and looked away then back at Karella, only to see the suspicious girl was gone.

----

"Why Xiao-Lang Li, how good it is to see you again!"

The deep, warm voice reverberated around Syaoran's study and Syaoran resisted the temptation to smash a case, take out a sword and ram it through the owner of the voice. It was not warm to Syaoran, it the source of all annoyance, a voice that had followed him all through childhood. He muttered a few choice curses under his breath and turned around, glaring heavily, "Hello Eriol."

The tall, dark blue haired man, three years Syaoran's senior, wore a stylish western suit and his usual silver wired glasses. His lips curved into a wide smile and his walk was a slight swagger, as if yelling 'yes, I am good at everything I do.' Oh god, how Syaoran hated that walk. Eriol plunked down in a comfortable looking leather chair and proceeded to make himself right at home.

A year had passed since Eriol had travelled from his home in London to Hong Kong, and he had a much worldlier look about him. As if because he was twenty now, he had seen everything and talked to everyone. Which, judging from the gossips in London, he almost had. Apparently he'd made a servant girl the talk of the town when he started going out with her.

Syaoran turned in his revolving chair to face Eriol, a slightly interested look upon his handsome face, "Who's this Tomoyo girl?"

"Why don't I just show you?" Eriol's voice sounded the happiest Syaoran had ever heard it, whoever she was, she was bloody special.

"Tomoyo," he yelled, "Tomoyo dear, follow my voice. There's someone I want you to meet."

Both men stood as a beauty entered the room; she had a soft, mysterious manner about her. She had long, dark purple hair, done up into a plait and she wore a dark blue qiapo. Syaoran nodded to her, as Eriol slipped an arm around her waist, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, luv. His name is Syaoran Li. He's the heir to this big old house."

Tomoyo politely nodded back, responding with a friendly, "How do you do?"

Syaoran thought with a rueful smile, _'at least my sisters will like her.' _

"Dear, I'm going to fully unpack, the lady of the household, Yelen, showed me our lovely room." Tomoyo's sweet voice drifted through his musings as she gave Eriol a peck on the cheek.

"I'll join you soon; I have a few matters to discuss with Syaoran here." Eriol responded to Tomoyo's voice, saddened by her leaving.

Syaoran leaned back in his chair, his bad mood ebbing away slightly. It would all go away if he didn't think about her. Eriol leaned forward onto his hands, adopting a serious pose, "Syaoran, we've been acquaintances for a very long time and not once have I seen you take an interest in a girl. But a little bird told me you took a real liking to a girl by the name of Sakura."

Syaoran felt as if a knife had been dragged through an already open wound, but he just glared harder in reply. Eriol sighed, "I'm giving you a bit of advice. I received frantic letters from Yelen, warning me of the dangers I was getting myself into by going out with Tomoyo. You must not listen to her; Yelen is terrified by the idea of society linking her with a marriage below class. Now excuse me, I've got to go help Tomoyo."

Syaoran barely registered the fact that Eriol had left the room. He and Sakura had connected in a way he'd never felt before, and he'd almost kissed her. What on earth had led him to do such a stupid thing? Was it . . . nay, it couldn't be love. It could never ever be love and even, he dared himself to think, if it was, she'd never love him back.

Sakura didn't deserve a horrid monster like him. She deserved someone witty, outgoing and non-complicated, but he missed her. He really, honestly missed her. He missed her sage bits of advice, her beautiful smile and her clumsiness. God, it was a raw wound now. He had to see her. Regardless of what would happen to him, he had to see Sakura.

But never once as Syaoran calculated his plan, did he ever take into account of what might happen to Sakura.

----

Sakura lay awake, watching the Cherry Blossom sway in the moonlight out of the gigantic bay window. The soft shows turning everything silver and slightly haunting. Tomorrow was death day for her and she was so afraid. Sakura had been through a lot, she'd be in and out of that tree five times, each time taking more out of her then the last.

Her main concern was Syaoran; she'd kept a respectful distance but was finding it difficult. How could she keep away from the one she loved? It had been a sudden love, a passionate one. Yet, they had never showed more then friendly gestures but the chemistry was there. She got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door creak, but she defiantly felt the redistribution of weight on her mattress.

She sat up, and looked to where the sudden change had come from and there was Syaoran. Moonlight dappled over his features, grave and tired though they looked, there was purposefulness as well. The two looked deep into each others eyes but did not move towards each other, both throwing nervous glances at the door. Apart from that, their eyes were firmly locked.

"Syaoran, what are you doing here?" she whispered, after a long minute of silence.

"I wanted to see you."

Sakura was struck dumb the simpleness in that statement, but all of the emotion packed behind it. She finally found her voice again, "This isn't the safest place to meet . . . what would your mother-"

Syaoran bought one finger up to her lips, and dryly chuckled, "My mother is the last person I want to hear about right now. I want you to meet me in the small rose garden, with the fountain. Dress lightly, it's warm outside."

And with that, he stood and was gone. And immediately, Sakura sprung into action, she dressed in a navy blue qiapo faster then she had ever done before and pulled on a pair of dark slippers. She swiftly moved through the halls, and out through the kitchen door. She moved into the gardens, the balmy April air hitting her skin and wrapping round it like a blanket. She was like a ghost as she darted and weaved, keeping as hidden as possible.

Sakura came to the garden, and there stood Syaoran, his hair illuminated by moonlight. She was struck by how handsome he looked and realized her feelings for Ichiro were child's play. She went to him and he wrapped his arms round her, but the two, strangely enough, were content with just that contact. They did not yearn for more, both wanting to savour the moment in peace when it came.

Eriol, however, had noticed the dark blue figure weaving through trees and had decided to go for a walk. Tomoyo offered to accompany him, wanting to see more of the grounds. He told her of the figure he'd seen as they walked along the covered walkways; the railings were wound with peonies. He wanted to show Tomoyo the rose garden he'd loved so much when he was little but darted behind a pole as he saw the scene unfold in front of him. He pulled Tomoyo into the shadows with him and hushed her, then pointed at the couple intertwined in each other's arms.

Tomoyo leaned back into Eriol's arms and sighed; he put his chin on the top of her head and gazed at the couple. So that was Sakura, she was a pretty thing from what he could see and Syaoran obviously liked her a lot from the way they were together. So, Syaoran had found the girl he finally wanted, after years of swearing off females for a reason unbeknownst to Eriol.

Eriol was glad to see it looked like the feeling was mutual.

------

Go ahead, review me. I dare ya!


	7. Grip on Reality

I own nothing. NOTHING. Don't take my big empty hole covered by a piece of tarpaulin (hah! Monty Python) away!

Strangely enough, I've lost my grip of the English language today which I speak fluently, everyday. I don't really feel like writing authors notes, because of this fact. But I'll write one anyway cause I love doing it. Thanks SO much for all the encouragement, my little rays of sunshine. You all rock, did I mention that? I didn't? Well…you all rock. Keep on 'truckin!

----

Chapter Seven: Grip on Reality

----

There comes a time in every person's life where they will feel frightened of the future. When they know something awful is going to happen to them. Fear is felt also when you know something bad is going to happen to someone close to you. But the basic survival instinct you have is for yourself. You worry for your health and safety as much as you worry about others. But, not as much so, because let's face it. No one wants to die, it just . . . happens.

This basic survival instinct was making itself known as Sakura wandered back to her room. She had a beautiful dress tucked inside a brightly patterned box, just recently bought. She hurried along a dimly lit passage way with a glass roof, allowing the stars light to mark her way, making sharp turns every so often. She arrived in front of a painting and tapped on it sharply, twice, on knock back, and she knocked again, this time three times.

The painting slid across and she stepped inside a beautiful study, with a high wooden roof and rows and rows of bookshelves. The floor was wooden, but a carpet was thrown over the wood, depicting a court scene. The person waiting for her on the other side was outfitted in a black tux, and he directed her towards a bathroom. A smile, a warm hug, and worry over Sakura's shaking hands were Syaoran's primary reactions to seeing her.

She brushed it off and hurried inside the bathroom, taking twenty minutes to change. She stepped out, a vision in emerald green. The dress was high-necked and had long sleeves, all done in green but had black twisting designs on the front. The skirt was flowing and hugged her curves, before falling to the floor. She looked beautiful, and the two would have made a beautiful couple, had it not been for the fact they were forbidden.

She hugged him one final time, her eyes saying it all. Now was not the time for kisses on the lips and tender touches. Syaoran laid a single kiss on her forehead and pushed her out of the portrait hole, and she dashed back to her room. She was to be greeted by one of Syaoran's elder sisters, looking smug. "I won't tell" were the only three words Sakura needed to hear.

The talented sister twisted Sakura's hair up, attaching a black butterfly to the centre of the messy bun. Her face was framed by strands of hair, and her lips looked fuller, her eyes brighter and her cheeks rosy and glow-filled. The high neck of the dress really accentuated Sakura's own neck, making it appear sleeker.

After her make-up was applied, she stepped outside her room and Ichiro was there, a single cherry blossom in his hands. She smiled and placed it inside and took his arm, feeling like she was misleading Ichiro, the poor boy. They made small talk as they walked down to the ballroom, following a crowd of equally elegant couples. Much to Sakura's distaste, Karella was not alone, and even more of a blow, Syaoran was with her.

Karella pulled him closer, her lips smiling with victoriousness. Sakura just glared at Karella, but turned on the mega watt smile as Ichiro looked down from his height to see what was wrong. Sakura was secretly dreading the moment when Syaoran looked at Karella, and really saw her. This evening, Karella looked more elegant then ever before, her long raven hair was twisted in a bun, tight and not a strand out of place. Her dress was a beautiful red dress with a slit coming to her thigh, then a beautiful white silk skirt underneath. The neckline was low enough to entice, but high enough for dignity. Her make-up could be described in one word: smouldering.

Sakura knew if she wanted Syaoran's attention while he was on the arm of that, she was going to have to do something amazing. Sakura sighed glumly, feeling a little put out because the only amazing thing she could do was turn back into a tree.

The high-class group all swarmed into the ballroom, and there was a collective gasp. The ball room had been cleaned, the marble floor polished and all the doors along the south wall had been opened out into the garden. The ceiling was, by far, the most beautiful thing in the room. It was a Da Vinci style painting of heaven, with glittering silver added to every detail, like a line in the clouds and on an angel wing.

A small quartet had started up a waltz, and couples began drifting towards the slippery marble floor, just recently polished. It reflected the joy on the couple's faces and Sakura quietly observed them. She wanted to be like them, she'd seen too much, why, why of all people had the witch chosen her?! She guessed the final showdown would never come, and she'd just evaporate.

She smiled and excused herself from Ichiro and walked towards Syaoran, who, in turn excused himself from Karella and came towards her. The two stood in the middle of the dance floor, emerald meeting chocolate.

"Syaoran, please just dance with me."

These were the only words needed to be said between the couple. They were going to be forbidden no more, and if all they got was one dance, so be it. He took her into his arms and the two began a graceful waltz, twisting about the room, eyes never unlocking from the other. Nothing else in the world mattered, not to Sakura and not to Syaoran.

Karella looked on, her lips pursed,_ 'Good, at last the two have gotten together, now to distract Yelen.'_

But nothing could distract Yelen from the young couple,_ 'How dare her! And in front of all these people . . . God Almighty, he's ruined!'_

She could almost hear the aristocratic society whispering their disgust about her bad parenting, and his terrible decisions. She stood from her seated position behind a highly polished table. "Yelen, please, for the love of god, stop!!" Karella's voice came cutting through the infuriated thoughts of Yelen.

"And why should I, Miss Belcour? Look, she's corrupting my son! She'll ruin him, I have to stop this!" Yelen's reply was filled with crazed promises; her mind was jumbled beyond reasoning.

"You must understand something, I'm protecting Sakura. She** needs **to be with Syaoran!" Karella's frantic reply confused Yelen somewhat.

"What is going on here? Tell me now! I was going to make him propose to you . . ." Yelen was determined to find out the truth behind Karella's cryptic words.

"If you don't stop right now, you'll understand, but it will be in the worst possible way . . . propose to me?!" Karella's voice hardened.

Yelen stopped, heeding to Karella's words, "Please, is Xiao-Lang in any danger?"

Karella pondered for a moment, and turned to look at the couple, so engrossed with each other, before looking back, and quietly saying "Yes."

Yelen's mouth dropped open, her normally hard and cool exterior dropped, "Well then, Miss Belcour, why in God's name am I standing here? I should be helping him, **protecting **him!

Karella's head dropped to the floor, "You can't."

Yelen sank into the nearest chair, "What do you mean I can't?"

Karella never moved, "You'll see."

And so the two looked on to the couple, at how they were sweetly wrapped in each other's arms. The crowd's inner romantic sighed, '_They fit.' _

Karella, however, was not at all pleased with the situation. Her eyes kept darting about; the cursed tree blew about in the balmy April wind, seemingly innocent and peaceful. She walked out onto the platform that led out into the garden, '_I know Sakura suspects me of being the witch. God, that girl is so easy to read, but if I know that bloody witch, she'll be here.'_

Her eyes went back onto the couple, Sakura now talking animatedly and pointing at the ceiling and Syaoran nodding. Her face softened, '_I will do what I am sworn to do. I will protect Sakura.' _

She turned and looked up at the moon, then at the beautiful grandfather clock decorating the wall, '_Almost ten.' _

She walked back into the ballroom and was immediately asked to dance by a man calling himself Ichiro. "I was Sakura's partner, but she's taken. You're certainly attractive, may I dance with you?"

Karella raised an eyebrow but took his hand, as he led her out. She twirled him so she had a good view of the door, and began to sway back and fourth. After the fourth dance, everyone was called in to eat, but Yelen was called away. In she walked with a woman by her side, who promptly sat down next to Sakura. Karella dropped her fork, it clattered loudly and everyone turned to her.

Her eyes were wide with shock at the creature who had stepped in. The woman was pale, almost to pale, and had her loose hair was black and flowing. After she had taken off her travelling cloak, her dress was a scandalous thing with a neckline most women would blush at. It was an over throw of black satin, with a beautiful wine coloured dress underneath that. She was wearing little make-up, but a beautiful necklace. The necklace was a black, velvet choker with a large opal on it.

Karella quickly composed herself and muttered an apology, and the chattering erupted again. Sakura had seen the woman, that was a sure thing, but had she recognized her? Sakura had barely an hour to go, and she had not kissed Syaoran yet, and frankly, Karella was ready to stick their faces together if it came to that. She knew true love when she saw it, and it was there. The two hardly looked away from each other and were constantly talking to one another, sharing jokes others would never get. He offered her food and introduced her round to everyone who, in turn, adored her. Sakura had that effect on people, she was kind and just that little bit naive.

Sakura was thinking about her life, about how full it had been, '_If I died, Syaoran would never forgive me for not telling him who I truly was, or how old I really am. But I've lived a good life, and I will accept the consequences of the spell, because it truly was my own stupid fault. But I'll find a moment, we'll go stand by the Sakura tree and I'll explain everything. He's got to understand.'_

She glanced over to the grandfather clock, and took in a sharp breath; she had little less then half an hour to go. Dinner ended with Sakura frantically looking over at the clock. For all her feelings of acceptance before, she realized something, '_I don't want to die.' _

Syaoran grabbed her hand and squeezed it affectionately, "What's wrong?"

She smiled and squeezed back, "Actually darling, there is something, can we go to the Sakura tree please?"

He nodded, deciding he rather liked the comment 'darling', and began leading her through the crowd and out into the night air. The two sat down, and Sakura leaned her head against his shoulder, and began to tell him everything, "When I was seventeen, a witch came into my hometown looking for me."

Sakura looked up at the stars, the story fresh and a cruel imprint in her mind.

"She came because I was to powerful for her liking, and she'd read somewhere I was going to kill her. It was such a stupid thing, as I'd never heard of her, and she burned my entire town before I could do anything, and murdered my family. All that waste, just so she could find me. Anyway, she eventually found me . . . well, it was a mutual thing. We found each other in the forest surrounding my home, in a clearing and I called to her, but she didn't come. She taunted me, and asked me to join her, I refused."

Sakura took a deep shuddering breath, Syaoran looking at her as if she'd grown an extra head. She turned to him, tears filling her eyes, "So she did something amazing, original, and used a spell I'd never heard of before. She turned me into a tree Syaoran, not just any tree." Sakura paused and laid one hand against her prison affectionately,

"This tree, Syaoran, the Sakura Tree, the one you built your house around. But, she also put a spell on me, saying I had five hundred years in which to find my true love, kiss him, and the spell would be lifted. Its five hundred years tonight, and I have about ten minutes until I go back into the tree forever."

Syaoran looked at Sakura for a few seconds, his mouth wide open. A tear slipped down her cheek, and Syaoran twisted around, a small drop of water dripped down the tree. Sakura pleaded with him, "You've got to believe me. I'm telling you the truth!"

Syaoran's feature's hardened, "No, your not. How can I believe you? Hah! A tree?! You're a **BLOODY TREE? **I love a girl who's a tree? Mother's right, you were a stupid decision.

He laughed, and jumped up. Sakura choked back a sob and looked up to the now daunting figure of Syaoran. He laughed again and his face began to morph, his body changed. He grew curves, and his hair began to grow and turn black, his tanned skin turned a ghostly white as a familiar yell was heard. It was Karella, and Syaoran's voices intermingled. "**KARELLA TOLD ME EVERYTHING. GET AWAY FROM HER, SAKURA!**" Syaoran's frantic yelling did not make Sakura's numb body move.

"Get away from the big bad witch Sakura," Mocked the harsh, cruel voice of her enemy, "Run, run to your saviour's arms!"

Sakura managed to crawl away, still shocked to the core. "No. . . **NO!**"

"**SAKURA . . . GET UP!**" Strong arms pulled her to her feet as Syaoran jumped in front of her. Sakura pushed Syaoran aside, and yelled in his direction, "Syaoran, God knows I love you, but please stay out of this!"

Karella walked calmly to Sakura's side, "Sakura, I can help you. Please, let me help you . . . go to Syaoran, kiss him, and get the final blow."

Sakura nodded and ran towards him, but a huge black barrier stopped her and surrounded the two. She began to punch the walls, blasting it with water, screaming with frustration and rage beyond comprehension. She heard Syaoran's frantic shouting of her name, and ran to the side, and began pounding on the impenetrable wall with her fists, so hard as to draw blood, shouting his name back. Every noise in here seemed to echo, and the witches' insane laughter bounced off the walls, creating five witches. She heard thuds on the sides, Syaoran's sword no doubt.

Then, unexpectedly, she heard Yelen's voice, "**MOVE XIAO LANG!**"

Sakura heard Eriol's voice, "**SYAORAN, YOU'RE NOT HELPING IT . . . JUST MOVE!**"

A huge wave of magic blasted the walls, coating it, and then breaking through layers, turning the remaining barrier grey. Syaoran pulled out his sword and rushed towards it, thrashing it as hard as he could, and getting in. He ran towards Sakura, and grabbed her forearms and shaking her, "**DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!**" His voice, filled with fear, shouted at her

He looked into her eyes, and put a stray hair behind Sakura's ears. He released his grip on her forearms and placed his arms around her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck. He whispered apologies into her ear as she nuzzled into his chest, she looked up, her eyes filled with tears, and "I was so worried that she'd kill you. She'd do-"

Syaoran placed one finger on her lips and smiled at her, "I was worried about you. And when she put that shield up, God, all I could hear was your muffled screams. I saw the shield shudder a bit, and then it was still. I'm just glad you're safe."

He leaned forward, closing his eyes, Sakura doing the same. Their lips connected lightly, before the pressure intensified, and their bodies melted into one another's. Sakura pulled away, for a much needed breath, and looked towards the clock and her face broke into a grin, '_Ten thirty-one.'_

Sakura pushed Syaoran away and turned towards the witch and screamed, drawing up every bit of power she had, a light aura appearing around her before intensifying. She stopped, her eyes glowing and her body lifted off the ground, a woman in the crowd screamed as Sakura seemed to disappear into a huge explosion of light directed at the witch. Syaoran stood tall as he watched his love seemingly explode; calm and confident she would come back to him.

Small flickers of light seem to pull away and shoot towards the witch like a bullet. This happened until an arm appeared then a leg, then half of Sakura, then the entire thing. The witch, became completely encased in the glimmering, golden light, before it began to shrink, the witch screaming from being pushed to far. The light was a small pinprick before disappearing altogether.

Sakura fell from the sky, into Syaoran's waiting arms. She was unconscious, but victorious over the very woman who'd plagued her for five hundred years. Syaoran held her close, pushing through the crowds, with one goal in mind. He walked through the halls, coming to something he knew she'd never seen. He kicked down the door and placed her on his bed, and closed the curtains, hiding the chaos below.

Her eyes flickered open, as he looked over, and gave her a small smile, "Congratulations."

Her face broke into a wide grin as she jumped up, and then fell down, clutching her head, she smiled through the pain, "Headache."

She lay back, and closed her eyes, "Where am I, Syaoran?"

He came to the side of the bed, "My room."

Sakura's eyes flung open, a look of shock decorating her face, "Syaoran, it's to soon . . . I couldn't do that!"

He looked disgusted, "Sakura, you silly girl! We're not married."

He let his composed manner down and winked at her roguishly, "Maybe later."

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Good, because my head hurts far too much for that kind of celebrating."

Syaoran laughed as she stuck out an arm and pulled him down so he could lie next to her. She nuzzled into his shoulder and he put an arm round her.

And that is how Yelen found them the next day, sweetly wrapped in each other's arms, peacefully dreaming. Yelen chose not to wake them; her son had found the one he wanted to be with. How could she argue with that? You could twist true love, you couldn't toy with cupid and you couldn't separate these two. '_At least my grandchildren will be magical. And I suppose . . . pretty, in a very strange way.' _

Yelen left the room, closing the door on one of the most beautiful sites in the Li mansion.

_------_

Epilogue still to come!


	8. Certainly A Twisted Old Thing

Disclaimer: I will not own it, Sam I Am; I will not own CCS and ham. But Reader-I-Am, I will own any character I made up…and ham.

This is my attempt at an epilogue. If you laugh at me, I will use the power of free speech and write a strongly worded email. You have been duly and properly warned. Apart from that, hope you make sense of it.

**Epilogue: **"Certainly a twisted old thing."

By Emmy

---- Li Mansion, Five years later…

Karella looked up at the daunting house, as cold as ever. But Karella knew the truth; she knew the happiness that lay within. She knew of the beautiful young couple that lay within. Syaoran and Sakura had invited her here, using the excuse a bit of an anniversary party. She knew that they just wanted to show off their beautiful home, their happy marriage and the telltale bump under Sakura's dress, which Karella remembered from the half-year-anniversary, which was also their wedding.

Syaoran and Sakura, powerful magicians becoming nervous normal parents. Karella smiled at the thought. The baby would be five now, or four coming up to five. She had diligently sent presents at Chinese New Year and other holidays, never forgetting a birthday. They had returned the favor, always out-doing her, no matter what. It wasn't their fault that they had some money to throw about; Sakura had made a living from being a kimono designer, her designs being shipped out to Japan and Syaoran was an heir to millions anyway.

She was greeted at the door with hugs and kisses from Sakura and a smile and a kiss on the cheek from Syaoran. She remembered them so well, but they had grown up. Sakura was as beautiful and as young looking as ever, but Syaoran had a mature look to his face now. Karella would admit a slight crush on his looks but she knew Sakura's fierce loyalty and protectiveness would see her pinned to a wall, if more happened.

Karella saw herself as to old for him anyway, she being at least ten thousand.

Sakura smiled to herself as she saw her companion, now a little older looking from her journeys about the world. Sakura had read of her fabulous adventures in Africa through letters and whatnot. Sakura was jealous of her for having so much freedom but then she remembered her family and forgot all about it.

Sakura remembered this would be Karella's first meeting with Sakura's daughter, Nadeskio Yelen Li, a mouthful of a name. The shy, sweet, clumsy five-year old who Sakura adored so completely was out on the back lawn, mucking about with the family dog.

"Come this way, Karella, we'll have some lunch out in the sun." Sakura took Karella's hand and dragged her through a maze, Syaoran following them.

Syaoran sat with Karella and Sakura called in her daughter, "Nadeskio, there is someone here I'd like you to meet!"

A small girl ran into the room and smiled sweetly up at Syaoran and then hid behind the folds of her mother's skirt, upon seeing the beautiful stranger. Sakura kneeled down to her daughter's eye level, "Dearest, this is your mother's and father's friend, Karella. Please say hello."

Karella stood up and smiled at the adorable child, who said in a small voice, "Hello."

She ran over to her father, who picked her up and said to Karella, "Her favorite story is the one where you protect Sakura and myself from the wicked witch."

Karella looked at the child, whose eyes opened wide, "That was you?"

Karella laughed at Nadeskio's forwardness, "Yes, I did that."

The child wrinkled up its nose and said thoughtfully, "So, you're some kind of protector?"

Karella nodded, "Yes, I am."

In truth Karella was a spirit, older then Sakura and sent by the people of her village after the village had been burnt down by a spiteful witch.She'd been sent to take off the curse the moment it had been put on, but Karella hadn't been strong enough, so she followed Sakura through five hundred years worth of history. It had been rewarding, to say the least, to finally see the witch die. Now Karella, after one hundred more years given to her by the otherworld powers-that-be for a job well done, was going to travel and age.

After a hearty lunch, in which Karella told some stories and anecdotes about her trip to Africa, teatime lasted well into the evening. It was eleven before Karella stood up, "My carriage is waiting. It was lovely seeing you and your beautiful daughter."

Sakura gasped, "You're not staying, tonight? The roads are so dangerous and the city isn't a place for a woman."

Syaoran nodded ruefully, "My sister was attacked in the city. Good thing she can hold her own."

Karella sighed, "I have a boat to catch in the morning, but thank you for your hospitality."

They led Karella to the front door, gave her some presents and a little money for the trip and she left. Sakura sighed and Syaoran put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, and asked, "Are you jealous?"

Sakura spun around and looked deep into his eyes and kissed him on the lips, before whispering in his ear, "Never, ever."

And the two went inside, hand in hand, safe with the knowledge that neither of them was going anywhere, at anytime. They were in love with this life and each other. Nothing, no spells, no evil witches and no magical barriers were going to change that.

Sakura stopped and smiled at Syaoran, when they reached the stairway, "I'll be up in ten minutes, I have something to quickly finish."

He nodded and walked up the stairs, Sakura watching him go up. When she heard a door click, she wandered the hallways, till she reached the French doors that led out to the cherry blossom. She looked at the tree for a while, then opened the door and stepped onto the cool, dew-covered grass.

She delicately spun and skipped till she reached the tree, feeling light and playful again. She reached the base and dropped to her knees, tucking them neatly below her and she looked at one of the roots. She smiled at the tree, and realized that to get over what happened five years ago, she was going to have to cut this thing down.

Sakura stood, brushed off her knees and gave the tree a hug, as if it were a real person. She whispered, "You certainly are a twisted old cherry blossom."

Sakura let go of the tree, took a few steps back, and bowed to the tree then left to go up to bed and into her love's arms.

Her comment wouldn't leave her though, and she remembered it, until the day she died and the tree had become just a stump.

**"You certainly are a twisted old Cherry Blossom."**

Hopefully I managed to answer some questions and clear up some stuff.

Thanks so much for being so supportive, I loved re-writing it, because it's always been one of my faves.

**The story behind Karella: **I couldn't think of a way to end it so in comes a character that I made to end it. She became important to the story, so I kept her. Not very impressive, right? But hell, my story, not yours.text


End file.
